


This lovely water

by Callmepapi



Series: *Whumptober 2020* [24]
Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Drowning, F/M, Hurt Jaskier | Dandelion, Jaskier | Dandelion Whump, Near Death Experiences, Protective Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg, Temporary Character Death, Whumptober 2020, for like a minute or two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27180541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callmepapi/pseuds/Callmepapi
Summary: “Well, here he is! Your true love, ah! So romantic…” he chuckled, waving the men away with a hand. He stepped towards the box containing Jaskier and laid a hand on it, tapping his nails against the glass roof.Part 24 of whumptober - drowning.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: *Whumptober 2020* [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947244
Comments: 4
Kudos: 59





	This lovely water

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos appreciated XD

“It took us a while, I’ll admit,” her captor said. Yennefer sat on the cold floor, looking up at him with a stoic gaze.

“Originally, I planned to capture that Witcher. But upon further spying and reading, we found that your real lover is only a… a lowly bard. Imagine my surprise when I realised that Yennefer of Vengerberg had sunk so low as to take anything she could get her hands on.” He moved to the side. Two burly looking men came in, wheeling a covered box large enough to hold a dog.

She had to suppress her gasp when they whipped the cover off it. Inside a glass box was Jaskier, cramped but alive although asleep. It was a tight fight, his knees bent and his head resting on them with his wrists shackled to the ground below them.

“Well, here he is! Your  _ true love _ , ah! So romantic…” he chuckled, waving the men away with a hand. He stepped towards the box containing Jaskier and laid a hand on it, tapping his nails against the glass roof.

“There’s no getting out of this one, Yennefer. My beloved died because of you, one of your medical concoctions that was supposed to heal him!” He hissed, “I had to watch him suffer for days, choking on his own breath. You… will finally feel that same pain that I felt.” He said, jaw clenched and eyes wide as he hastily unfolded a yellowed piece of paper from his pocket.

He spoke words that Yennefer guessed were elder, though poorly spoken - they seemed to do the job; the glass box that Jaskier was sat in began filling with water from, what Yennefer believed to be, a magic source. Jaskier mumbled then jolted awake, subconsciously tugging on the shackles under his knees. She watched as his eyes grew wide when he realised what was happening. He looked up, panicked but slightly relieved when he saw Yennefer, though she was hard to see; with all the breathing he had done, the glass walls of the box were beginning to fog up.

“Dammit! You’re supposed to see him suffer! Stupid box, stupid bloody enchantment, you can’t even see him.” The man kneeled in front of the box, back turned to Yennefer. She used her magic to break free from her chains, the idiot hadn’t even used dimeritium shackles. Yennefer grabbed the man by the back of his neck and turned him to face her.

“Open the box,” she said, her voice unnerved, though she dreaded the thought of watching Jaskier suffer.

“I can’t,” he grinned. She made a fist with her free hand and he screamed through clenched teeth, rolling his head to the side to spit out blood.

“Stop the water then!” She shouted, though she never sounded weak. The man grinned again with blood stained teeth.

“I. Cant. The box is enchanted you fool! Of course I knew you’d break free, even if I die you would always have to watch your lover suffer.” She glared at him before making another fist with her hand and hearing the snap of his neck as she let go and he slumped to the floor.

Yennefer kneeled before the box, squinting her eyes to see the bard. She waved her hands, hoping that her chaos was strong enough to at least let him free of the uncomfortable shackle.

A hand was thrusted against the glass, it moved side to side and some of the condensation was lifted.

The water was up to jaskier’s neck, constantly getting higher. She cried, “no!” At the sight and slapped her hand against the glass in fury. His hand joined hers, separated between the panel, but it was as close as they could get under the circumstances. She looked up at him and saw an understanding expression on his face. He knew he couldn’t be saved and he was fine. Fine?! How could he be fine about this!

Yennefer screamed as the water rose above his nose, then his eyes until the box was completely filled. She banged her fist against the glass in a feeble attempt to break it open but Jaskier only watched, both his palms on the panel. She stopped, resting her head against the glass. She couldn’t watch him die, not like this.

At the bottom of her vision she saw his palms slide away, no longer able to keep them up. She slowly looked up and wept when she saw him, eyes still open, unseeing, blank, and his mouth open agape, his head tilted slightly to the right. She wept and screamed and eventually,

The glass broke. Shattered, into a million little pieces. Jaskier lay still, unmoving in the centre of it, completely drenched in water.

She rushed towards him, uncaring of the tiny glass shards that cut her palms. She pushed his chest, shouting at him to  _ breathe, just breathe  _ until his blue lips parted some more and a fountain of water was coughed up from his lungs. His eyes cracked open then quickly shut. He began trembling, shivering, Yennefer wasn’t sure if it was from the cold, the weakness of his limbs or something else, but she held him tight, refusing to ever let go.


End file.
